venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Jurassic Park (dimension)
Jurassic Park Dimension is a world where a genetics corporation called InGen bred genetically engineered dinosaurs which escaped and created havoc around the facility. The park has featured several times in VenturianTale, notably being one of the possible locations that Freddie and Freddio came from. At different times Johnny Ghost, Johnny Toast, Fred Spooker, Sally Acachalla, Gertrude, Billy Acachalla, Papa Acachalla, Officer Maloney, Jimmy Casket and Venturian have all escaped from the Park at different times, among many other characters. Appearances 2013 Gmod JURASSIC PARK Mod! Billy and a Dinosaur expert (who may be the deer expert named Broth from Gmod DEER HUNTING Mod! (Garry's Mod)) hide from Freddie and his family in huts, drive around in cars and shoot at each other. Crysis JURASSIC PARK Dinosaur Mod! A man with a rocket launcher crash-lands his plane in Jurassic Park and must try to survive. On the way he discovers a glitchy frog and a turtle and fends off velociraptors with a semi-automatic weapon. In the end he survives and makes it out of the jungle but, on making it past the grass plains, he reaches the shore and has no idea how to continue. He has no way to cross the sea beyond, and he certainly isn't going back. His dilemma is left unsolved, though it's likely he continued along the shoreline and continued to search for an escape. Whether he escaped the island, and indeed whether he survived, is unknown. JURASSIC PARK Mod! - A SKYRIM Tale! Ep. 60 Skyrim turns tropical for some reason, and with the change of weather comes new threats for Vahl Aradur... Gmod EPIC JURASSIC PARK Lost World Dinosaur Adventure Mod! (Garry's Mod) Jordan, Cierra, Isaac and Bethany become trapped in the Jurassic Park tour and have to find a safe route through the island to the dock, where the last ship of the island waits for them. 2014 Gmod Funny JURASSIC PARK Dinosaur Visitor Center Mod! (Garry's Mod) The dinosaurs have taken over the facility thousands of years after the extinction of the human race and started cloning humans from DNA extracted from a mosquito, two of these humans being Sally and Gertrude who think were there on holiday. Toother and Gruth the Fabulous Cook take them around the facility and plan to eat them, but they somehow turn the tables by being tourists. As his picture is taken, Toother unhappily says "Welcome... to Suburbian Park". "Doctor Sadler" is set on fire. Toother tries to poison their Dino Colas but Gruth drinks it instead and becomes human, and Sally shoots Toother in the head. Officer Maloney then arrives with an unknown man (possibly Higgilydiggilyhögen) to rescue them. The man, however, drinks the spiked Dino Cola and is transformed into an Australian psychotic shape-shifting maniac who then tries to kill them all. After chasing them through the facility and playing a deadly game of hide-and-seek with Maloney in the kitchens (and chomping Gertrude several times), he pretends to be Sally Sparrow in order to gain their trust before shouting "YOU WANNA KNOW MY DINOSAUR SECRET!?", After which he reveals Sally's ultimate fear - Papa Acachalla. Just as he's about to shoot Sally though, Maloney comes to the rescue and offers a bargain for her life. It doesn't work however (he tried to give him a mirror; he couldn't see himself in it) and he kills them all in the bathroom. 2015 FILMING JURASSIC WORLD!! - Gmod Jurassic Park Dinosaur Mod (Garry's Mod) Papa Acachalla and Billy decide to shoot their own version of Jurassic World on the location of the original film. EPIC JURASSIC PARK Adventure Mod! ~ Jedi Academy Now a Jedi Knight, Vahl has to face the park once again, and the terrors that lurk within... 2016 Gmod EPIC JURASSIC PARK Dinosaur Adventure Mod 2! (Garry's Mod) 28 days into the investigation of the murder of Ronnie Boast, Ghost, Toast and Fred Spooker are trapped in a Jurassic Park recreation stuck in a 15-year time eddy by Prince Fang, along with Venturian, Billy and the new manager. During the course of the investigation, Spooker and Toast are thrown into the Texas Dominion rift; Toast for two days (after which he ends up with a Texan accent) and Spooker for 15 years (after which he looks like Toast and smells really bad). Ghost figures out the truth and attempts to escape; at the last minute; Bad Texture Bronson appears and shoots him with a crossbow. Category:Locations Category:Dinosaur Category:Movie Category:Dimension Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Gmod Locations Category:Skyrim Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:A Skyrim Tale locations